Enter the Soul Mate
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: Riki is a young girl with a disease that kills. What happens when James offers her a way out? Based off the original story major Changes though. I don't own James or the series just Riki cause that's me x3 M for later chapters


Enter the Soul mate

Another day started as Riki got out of bed and got ready for school. She was a normal teenager. Around the age of 17 and really bright blue eyes that really went well with her black hair. Her best friend James would be arriving soon.

"Hey idiot you up and ready yet?" His older brother Phil yelled.

"Yes I'm up you imbecile!" Riki shouted back.

One thing with Riki was that had many accents. No one knew why. She was born that way and it always confused her why her brother didn't have it as well. Her German accent came in when she was angry, her Russian accent when she was tired, American was she was hungry or feeling normal and British… Well you'll find that out later in the story.

Riki walked downstairs to get some food.

"Bout time, your boyfriend will be here soon." Phil sneered and gave his brother a loving smack on the head.

"He is not my boyfriend! We're just friends Phil. James would never like me." Riki said turning her back on her brother and getting something to eat then going into the living room.

Phil followed.

"You shouldn't waste your time on him anyways. There's something about him that I don't trust and that you shouldn't trust either." Phil said and went back into the kitchen

Riki sighed as she felt a slight pain start up in her stomach and only ate half of what she got and threw the rest of it out before James came knocking on the door. Riki opened the door with a big smile.

"Hey James, how are you this morning?" Riki asked.

"I'm fine, you?" James replied with a small smile back.

Riki shrugged, picked up her bag and went to step out of the house only to double over in pain and black out.

An hour later, Riki woke up black spots dotting her vision and worried faces looming above her.

"Oh god, Riki are you ok?" Phil asked worriedly.

Riki managed a nod as the black spots began clearing up.

"What happened?" James asked.

"There was…. Really bad pain in my stomach…. And I ended up doubling over and passing out I guess…" Riki explained trying to sit up.

"Don't worry about sitting up. Mom is on her way home and so it Cliff. I'll go call the doctor. You just lay there and don't move. Though I don't approve of this…. James watch over my sister…." Phil said taking a moment to stand in the door way before leaving and going to call the doctor.

Moments later Riki's mom, step dad and Phil came into the room.

"Oh my poor baby are you ok?" Her mom asked gently sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine." Riki replied.

"What in god's name happened?" Cliff asked.

James explained what happened.

"After she passed out I brought her up here." James said.

"Dr. Franklin is on his way here. He thought it would be too much on squirt here to move too much." Phil said.

"Ok. That's good. Phil, Cliff will you come help me make the house look at little better?" Their mom asked.

"I don't trust James with Riki." Phil said his voice flat.

"Would you give it a rest? I'm not going to put the moves on her." James said.

Phil gave James a glare before Riki's mom pulled him out of the room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry James. I wish he wasn't like that." Riki said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. He's your older brother. I understand that he wants to protect you. Oh I got rid of Maddie. She cheated on me last night." James replied.

Riki looked shocked on the outside but was secretly happy on the inside. James never kept a girl for more than a week. The longest relationship that he had was at least two weeks.

"I'm sorry to hear that James. I thought she would have been a keeper for a lot longer than the rest of the others that you've dated." Riki said.

"_Yes! He's single again! Maybe I'll have a chance with him now." _ Riki thought.

James turned away to hide the smile that came onto his face.

"Yeah well I didn't like her that much anyways. There's someone that I'm waiting for the perfect moment to ask out." James said.

Riki's heart fell at the statement.

"Oh. Well I can't wait to meet her one day…" She said hoping to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

James mentally hit himself.

"_Idiot you shouldn't have told her that. Now she thinks it's someone else…" _ James thought.

The door opened revealing Dr. Franklin, Riki's mom, Phil and Cliff.

"Hello there Riki, it's been a while since I've seen you last. I hear that you're having some pain that's making you pass out." He said.

"Yeah… This is the first time that it's happened. I've had the pain for a month now but I thought it would go away in due time." Riki said.

Dr. Franklin motioned for everyone but her mom to leave.

"No… I want James to stay with me…" Riki spoke up reaching out for him.

Her mom blinked but nodded and went out with the others while tugging Phil with her.

"Well now tell me how bad the pain is now." Dr. Franklin asked.

"It's not there right now. I just can't eat cause I'm not hungry and I've lost quite a lot of weight because of it. I get weaker every day from it and I just don't know what it could be that's doing this to me 'cause it's getting really annoying." Riki explained. "It's worse at night though." She added.

The doctor took this into consideration and nodded.

"And you… James? Did you know that any of this was going on with your girlfriend?" He asked.

"She's not my girlfriend…. But No I didn't." James replied. "_I wish she would have told me and I wish she was my girl…_" He added in his head.

Riki sighed and sat up a bit leaning back against her pillows.

"I haven't told anyone cause I didn't want to worry them and I thought it would have gone away in a few days or a week or a month or so. I guess it's just getting worse." Riki said.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital and get a few tests done. They're going to be painless so don't fear. You'll be asleep for one of them and the other is just an x-ray of inside your body." The doctor explained.

Riki nodded.

"James I want you to carry her out to my car while I go explain to her family. You can go with her if you want." Dr. Franklin said and walked out of the room.

"You'll probably get some type of shot that has a really huge needle that goes into your arm. I promise that I'll get you something to make it up to you tomorrow." James said after he made the motion of a really big needle injection.

"That's not funny James. Just take me to the car and while you're getting me something get me a new Rammstein CD. I need to build up my German collection." Riki said holding her arms up.

James picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the car.

"Alright, I promise to do that for you." James replied setting her down in the back and scooting in next to her.


End file.
